psgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tehkukikookie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 01:56, November 7, 2010 Stocking's sword I was just wondering, do you know if it has a name like Backlace does? I'm just on episode 2 right now and it hasn't come up. I thought it'd be cool if we had articles for equipment like these and See Through. What kind of pictures do you think should be uploaded? Ty 19:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin Hi, thank you for granting me co-moderator status. I'll try my best to make this place a better source of PSWG information. If you want, I can design a custom skin for the wiki. It would be a pleasure, actually. n.n XOXO - Ree 03:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for volunteering. Feel free to do whatever you please. Tehkukikookie 05:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back! And thank you haha, I'm glad you liked the new layout. The rules page seems way better now, and the new moderator category is a great feature too. Regarding the merchandise page, all the items featured there are available in Gainax's official shop (but the site is in japanese, sadly). We may be able to find links to the same merchandise on english sites in the future though. :) XOXO - Ree 03:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh god... I want Stocking's T-shirt and Honekoneko's jacket! >U< Tricky-chan~ 11:26, July 21, 2011 Haha! I ant an actual Honekoneko plushie! =w= Tehkukikookie 14:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say for it being a smaller wiki, this particular one happens to be one of my favorites. keep up the good modding! Neji666 14:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment. We hold the license for Panty & Stocking in North America. We have been working with Wikia on contacting the Wiki pages for our brands for possible collaboration opportunities. We were wondering if the Panty & Stocking Wiki would be interested in working with us? We could give you official images, video clips, promotional materials for giveaways, and possibly some exclusive content. If you are interested, please email me at feedback@FUNimation.com. I look forward to hearing from you! FUNimation 20:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep hi! I'm new to this wiki and i'm watching between 6-8 episodes now :D sometimes i can make mistakes on the wiki, I can add more pictures to the wiki just I did in other wiki called Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki LOL! I can add gif pictures, JPG, and others i can do that! :D enjoy your day founder! and call me Nep or Neptune! -Nep